


Anti-Love Potions

by anti_ela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti_ela/pseuds/anti_ela
Summary: When Molly was in Hogwarts, anti-love potions were all the rage. She'd known a few girls who had used them to get over silly crushes, callous boys--once, a beloved cat.No one used them twice.





	Anti-Love Potions

After her brothers' funeral, Molly dug through her school trunk and pulled out a piece of paper. She unfolded it carefully. It was ancient then by cheap magazine paste standards, soft on the edges. The words were clear, though.

Would it hurt less, she wondered? Being empty instead of feeling the world's emptiness, their lack. (Could anything be worse than this? _Yes_, a war-weary thought answered.)

When Molly was in Hogwarts, anti-love potions were all the rage. She'd known a few girls who had used them to get over silly crushes, callous boys--once, a beloved cat.

No one used them twice.

("It's funny," Griselda Vane had said. "Something just feels strange, you know?")

The ingredients weren't uncommon, although one was unique. A handwritten memory. She thought back: falling off their first brooms; when they gave her their sweets, pretending not to be hungry; that time she'd tackled Fabian's bully.

She set the paper in her cauldron. "_Incendio_." As she watched it burn, tears streaking her face, she whispered, "I love you."


End file.
